Arion Arie Darrian (Arie)
Biodata Arion Arie Darrian [short name: Arie] is a fictional character, created by Rio Noel himself, for his planned-upcoming game (The Journey) and the main protagonist for the upcoming game. Arie is the second eldest in the Darrian Family, with Celica, his biological older sister (which he adorablely called his sister "onee-chan", a Japanese pronunciation for 'older sister'), and his twin younger sisters, Rika and Rita. He's also the exceptional leader of the Second Heartbeat gang along with Fee, his best friend. Arie often wears black goggles and puts another blue one on his head. He also often wears on the slightly-oversized sweaters and long shorts and/or slack, with scarfs on his neck. He mastered melee and ranged weapons' skills, along with some free-styled (mixed) martial arts, and loves to use twin semi-auto .9mm pistols, katanas and knives/daggers. His special and unique skills (which will sometimes being used in some battles) are technologies, and specialized in hacking procedures. It's hinted that Arie have two 'souls' in his body - one 'soul' causes Arie to behave "unusual". Attitudes There are no confirmations yet, but according to STRACY of Heartbeat Revolution (Rio's multi-genre band) in an interview, stated that Arie will have a very good-willed attitude in-game. Behind Arie's "second soul"'s attitude STRACY, who's also in the game and Twitter bot development, said that she have suggested and created 'another Arie' (refers to his 'another soul'), which reflects Arie's 'alter ego' as a flirty and pervert person, therefore have been granted access to control 'Arie on Twitter' by Rio (development leader), Hafizi and Folkin (development co-leader). It is revealed on September 2014 that Veronicca, adoptive sister of Rionoeru is also Zainol Fikri's girlfriend, is behind the idea of Arie's 'second soul' that have the pervertness and flirtatious attitudes, as she wants her own character, Lyrie Eeria, to be always being flirted by Arie, in the upcoming game. Since STRACY and Veronicca have a family connection, and always visit each other, Veronicca told STRACY to do "another Arie", referring to his "second soul". "In Twitter...as Bot." - Trio Mixers On 2014, it is reported that Rio will get into programming to program Arie's behaviour and stuff so that the upcoming game will rose and successful. For now, it's reported to have being in controlled by Hafizi and Folkin (Rio's also controlling it but he's rarely control it as for programming that he made for Arie soon) so the fictional character concept 'remains active'. It is unknown whether Arie will act like the same as in-game in Twitter or act differently - one of Arie's unusual attitude(s), which have resulted Local Friends Group Association Gaming Union's curiosity and questions in Rio 'advertising' methods, are his pervertness and flirtatious - which Veronicca have suggested, that have been fulfilled by STRACY. On 9th January 2015, MOND and STRACY tell the Slam! Journalists that they will temporarily go on hiatus from developing Arie's 'system', following their intention to further their musical studies for a few years abroad. Developers The developers of Arion Arie (as a Twitter bot) are: * Rio Noel (Leader) * Hafizi/FIZZIE (Co-leader #1) * Folkin/CROSSE' (Co-leader #2) * MOND** * STRACY** * LFGA Programmer Team (consists of 8)* Arie is also being controlled via Twitter by: * Rio Noel control (for Arie's "first soul") * Hafizi/FIZZIE (for Arie's "first soul") * Folkin/CROSSE' (for Arie's "first soul") * Zainol (for Arie's "second soul") * Veronicca (for Arie's "second soul") [ * ] = Unconfirmed [ ** ] = Temporary on Hiatus Other Links *Arion Arie Darrian on Twitter